Appreciation
by ChainOfThunder666
Summary: Two thief friends make the biggest mistake of their lives, and the realisation that they may not have much more time together causes one of them to go over the edge and admit how she feels about her friend. First story on this site, reviews appreciated.
1. Self-Discovery

The front door slowly creaked open and two thieves stepped into the darkness-shrouded house. They put their bags, with which they were going to spirit away the posessions of whatever unlucky sap they had made their current target, down on the ground and started shovelling anything that looked like it had value, and was of sufficiently small size and weight for them to carry away quietly, into the leather sacks in relative silence. Both of them had done this many times before. The two of them, one being a Houndour and the other a Murkrow, had been working together for seven long years - this work was not a challenge for them. However, practice proved not to make perfect time and time again as they had managed to fail many of their robberies. They had committed to the lifestyle however, so always got up and tried again. The Murkrow, who went by the name of Night, was far more nervous than usual. This one will be the one where I show Fang that I'm just as good as he is, she would tell herself every time. However, every single time she said it, fate would destroy her aspirations as her natural klutziness would curse her to drop something, or knock something over, or say something out loud by accident. This was one of those times. She reached out to grab an expensive-looking lamp and, without realising that it was plugged in, she pulled it towards herself. The cord snagged. She dropped it to the floor, where it smashed upon impact. The two of them flinched in terror after realising what the consequences may be, and looked at each other for roughly five seconds, carefully listening out for any noise. When no sound fell upon their ears, they tentatively started collecting more objects. This was interrupted by the slow creaking of the stairs as the occupant sleepily drifted down them. Fang and Night didn't think. They simply grabbed their bags and ran for the door. Fang quickly forced the door open and ran outside. Night was less fortunate, however. She got caught on a small hook and the strap of her bag broke, the hook also tearing off a few of her feathers. She had no time to react, opting to leave the bag behind and take flight, heading in the vague direction of her friend.

After fleeing the scene of their failure, the two arrived at their own home roughly a mile away. Fang was the first to arrive, having thirty seconds to fret over the fate of his best friend. Night crashed through the front door and was met with a crying and laughing Houndour leaping over and tightly hugging her.  
"I can't believe it, I thought I'd lost you!" Fang sobbed into her plumage, before backing off and regaining his composure. "Erm ... Well then, shall we take stock of what we have?" Night rubbed her right shoulder.  
"Yeah, about that ... I left my bag back at the house ..." She looked at the floor whilst a flood of thoughts went through her mind. Will he yell at her? Will he throw her out? She tried to get her thoughts under control and looked back up and his smiling face.  
"Well, you win some, you lose some, am I right?" He didn't seem to care that she had made the biggest blunder of her life.  
"I'm ... sorry?" She looked at him in disbelief, beak wide open.  
"I don't care how badly you fucked up, all I care about is that you're safe. That's what matters to me. We could easily go and steal some more things, couldn't we?"  
"Well, that may be the case, but I've done something else," He gave her a quizzical expression. "Something far worse. You'd never forgive me if I told you it."  
"Sure I would! What do you take me for?"  
"You promise not to get mad?" He quickly nodded, still smiling at her. "Well, when I lost the bag, the hook that tore it off also took with it ..." She took a few seconds to compose herself. "... Some of my feathers."  
"Ah." That short word was all he said before walking towards the stairs. "Coming?"  
"C-c-coming where?" She stammered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
"To bed. We've had a stressful night, we'll sort out what we were able to get tomorrow. For now, I think it would be best if the two of us got a good night's sleep before we start yelling at each other. Now, are you coming to bed or not?" He looked down at her from the middle of the stairs. She was visibly crying, and he didn't know why. Both of them had made similar mistakes in the past, and if those feathers did harbour anything that could jeopardize their freedom, he wouldn't let anyone get near her with their throats intact. She should have known that. She clearly didn't.  
"Um, sure. That's not a bad idea. Just give me a minute, I need to put some sort of covering over these wounds."  
"What wounds?"  
"The ones I got when my feathers got torn off."  
"Ah. Need any help with that?"  
"No, thanks."  
"Alright then." He marched up the stairs in the direction of his bedroom.  
"We talk like a cliched married couple ..." She whispered to herself as she searched the kitchen cupboards for anything to help herself. She pulled out a gauze and some surgical tape, applying it poorly to her side and realising that she should've swallowed her pride and asked Fang for help. Eventually, she was able to apply the gauze without sacrificing too much more of her feathers. She wiped the remaining tears away and limped up the stairs to her own bedroom.

Roughly an hour later, Fang was woken from his sleep by Night opening his door and sneaking inside.  
"What are you doing in here?" She froze up. She didn't think his sleep would be that weak. "Go on. Tell me. Why are you trying to badly sneak into my room?"  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep. I'm having nightmares."  
"How old are you, exactly?"  
"23, you know that."  
"You aren't acting like it." The Houndour smiled to himself as Night tried to look angry, and failed, instead opting to join in on his smile.  
"Age has nothing to do with whether or not you can sleep well."  
"Fine then, tell me what the nightmares were about."  
"Well, I kept-"  
"They were about the feathers, weren't they?" She frowned at him.  
"If you already knew that, why did you ask me?"  
"Because frankly, I'm just awful." He moved over to the left side of his bed and patted the right side with his paw. "Come on up. Try and get some rest." She smiled at him, and with an almighty flap and a slight wince, brought herself up to the bed and led down. He threw some of the duvet over her.  
"I just can't stop thinking about it, you know? I keep thinking that the police are gonna find us and drag us away, and it'll be all my fault!" She sobbed into the covers as Fang tried to console her.  
"You don't need to be scared, Night. I wouldn't let them get near."  
"R-really?" Fang slowly nodded. "You're not just saying that."  
"Course not." He rested a paw on her shoulder and brought her in for a crude hug.  
"I'm still scared that something will happen to us, and that I'll never see you again."  
"That'll never happen. I wouldn't let them take my best friend away."  
"Best ... friend ..." She rolled that thought around in her brain. He clearly only saw her as a friend and nothing else. She saw him in a different light. He had taught her everything she knew about being a thief. He was always there to provide a nice word and a shoulder to cry on. He protected her when a young Ducklett tried to force himself on her. He had done nothing but be nice to her for years, and yet she hadn't ever seen any sign that he harboured any deeper feelings for her.

The truth was, he was having similar thoughts about her in his own mind. He only ever called her a friend in the fear that she didn't feel the same way. Instead, he tried his best to show how much he cared about her without just straight-up telling her how he felt, hoping that she would make an advance on him and he could avoid looking ridiculous and losing the love of his life. However, upon hearing the way she repeated what he had said, he realised that she was experiencing exactly the same problem he was. She felt the same way - she loved him too. He had his chance to make an advance upon her, but he pushed the thought back down to fester. Maybe it was just wishful thinking.  
"Hey, Fang?" His ears perked up upon hearing her angelic voice. He looked over to her to see her staring him down. "Just in case we do get seperated, I feel like I should tell you something." He smiled at her after realising what she was going to say. "I love you, Fang."  
"I love you too, Night." Her face lit up.  
"Really? What do you mean by that? Do you mean friend, or ... lover?"  
"Lover. I couldn't be happier to have someone like you in my life. I only wished that I hadn't been too timid to tell you." He wrapped his front legs around her and brought her into another hug.

(LEMON DETECTED OFF THE PORT BOW)

"Well, now that all the cards are on the table, there's something I'd like to do with you just in case we do get seperated." She brought her beak to his muzzle and attempted to kiss him. He led there, eyes wide open, trying to comprehend what was going on. They had just admitted their feelings for each other, and she was already kissing him. He had no objection to it, however. He introduced his tongue into the equation, sticking it down her beak and meeting with her own tongue. She brought her longer, thinner appendage into his mouth and they led there, wrestling for dominance. Night was able to beat him and Fang led where he was, trying to work out where it was going to go from there as her tongue explored every corner of his mouth. Eventually, she pulled away, leaving a thin string of saliva linking them together.  
"So ... this is really happening?" Fang inquired, bringing her into a tighter hug and whispering to her.  
"Yeah ..." She looked at him with an embarrassed expression.  
"You do realise we won't be able to go back to the way things were before once we do this, don't you?" He looked down at the wall.  
"I don't care. I love you, and I want to prove it!" She brought him into a short kiss before mentally preparing herself for what would come next. "Do you want me to do anything to you before we get on with it?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Do you want me to just show you what I meant?" He gave her a quizzical expression but nodded regardless. "Alright. Lie on your back." He slowly complied as Night descended below the covers and reached the spot between his hind legs. His 'little friend' was already poking out of his sheath, and Night decided to tease it out. She slowly waved the softest feathers on her right wing on his sheath, disturbed breathing patterns from the Houndour above her signalling that she was doing something right. She continued to rub her feathers across his member as it emerged to its full size. It wasn't too impressive, but he was an unevolved Pokemon, and for an unevolved 'Mon, he was well above average. She smiled in her mind at the thought of all the itches inside her his dick would scratch, but remembered what she was down there to do and slowly took it into her beak. It was difficult for her to fit the entirety of it in there, but she managed. Because of the fact she didn't dare bob up and down on it, she opted to wrap her tongue around it and lick all around his cock, focusing near the tip. Her slimy appendage wrapped around it and she laughed internally as she prodded the tip of it against his urethra.  
"No, no, not there! Anywhere but there!" He cried out.  
"Sorry!" She mumbled, trying to announciate with his member down her throat. Not wanting to risk losing her chance, she decided to take her chances and slowly start moving her head up and down, bringing more of his penis into her beak. Fang knew that this new sensation would make him lose control, and just as he felt the pressure building, he grabbed the sides of her head and brought her down as far as possible onto his member, as he shot his hot semen down her waiting throat. She pulled away, made her way back up the covers and coughed up some of his seed. "I ... I really wasn't expecting that. Why did you pull my head down?"  
"Sorry, heat of the moment and all that." He moved to kiss her, looked at the small stain on the duvet and changed his mind. "Do you want me to service you now?"  
"If you want, I won't stop you. You looked like you were enjoying yourself, so maybe I'll give it a go." They shared an awkward chuckle.  
"Okay, your turn. Lie on your back this time." She happily complied as he went down the covers and spread her legs apart, illiciting a very slight moan from her. He smiled as his eyes drifted down to what was between her legs. The slit that housed her vagina was a fairly dark purple, relatively easy to notice against her dark blue body and darker feathers. Testing the waters, he slowly circled a digit on his paw around the outside of her slit, getting another light moan for his efforts. Growing in confidence, he brought the digit closer and closer before he was rubbing across her slit at a faster tempo. Night spread her wings wide and relaxed her body, moaning and panting as she went, as she prepared for whatever was to come next. Fang spread her lower lips apart and examined what he had to work with. Choosing to skip the lighter parts, he covered the digit he planned to use in the plentiful fluids that were coming out of her waiting vagina. He slowly prodded at the entrance, listening for more of her moans to reassure him he was doing well before inserting it into her tight pussy. She moaned even louder as he slowly pumped his paw into her. Since she had no clitoris, he used his other paw to rub her side and assure her everything was going to go well. She smiled down at him, or at least the best she could manage, as she was too busy panting and calling out his name as he continued to service her. "Wow, if she's like this now, I can't imagine what she's gonna be like later." He whispered to himself smugly as he continued to thrust his paw into her soaked, tight vagina.  
"Oh Arceus, Fang, don't stop!" She called out as he slowly increased his tempo, trying to appease her and her urges without hurting her. "I can't last much longer, Fang ..." She cooed as he went even faster than before. Every time he eased his paw into her, he was met with a fleshy barrier that impeded his progress. He knew what it was, and he didn't dare break it yet. However, every time he touched it, she released a louder moan, tightened even more, and approached orgasm even faster. "I love you, Fang!" She screamed as her fluids flooded out of her in one last burst.  
"So, how was that?"  
"Fucking magical ..." She whispered, panting in exhaustion.  
"The best has yet to come, my love." She giggled a little as he pulled the covers away and sauntered into position back at the foot of the small bed. Fang used his renewed erection to line himself up with her drenched pussy.  
"So, is this your first time, too?"  
"No, sorry." She drooped a little as the words left his lips. "However, I didn't love them. I only took them because I didn't think I would ever be able to share a moment like this with you." The two shared another kiss. "So, is this how you invisioned your first time would go?"  
"Well, you're in it, so, yeah, it is." She giggled as he licked her cheek.  
"Oh, you ..." He poked his member against her begging vagina. "Ready?"  
"As I'll ever be. Oh, and ... Fang?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you so much. Thank you."  
"I love you too. I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you."  
"It's fine." They kissed one last time. "Do it." Fang slowly started forcing his way into her vagina. She was incredibly tight, but the penetration was made easier by the sheer amount of her fluids that had been forced out from her previous orgasm. Night was trying to remain calm to make it easier on them, but the size of the foreign object inside of her stopped her from being able to control herself. She moaned and cried and he continued to thrust himself into her at a slightly faster rate, but it wasn't long before he was met with some resistance. He knew what it was, he knew how much it would hurt her, and he didn't know what to do about it. He looked up at her for guidance. "Go for it, Fang. I trust you." She smiled at him, but her smile was broken as he thrusted the entirety of his length inside of her hole. She gasped as he hilted her, tears falling down her face. Fang licked the tears that were forming on her face in an effort to console her, but she was in too much pain. He drew her into a much longer, more passionate kiss as he started to make short, weak thrusts inside her to dull the pain. It seemed to work as she drew away from the kiss and wiped away the last of her tears.  
"Does it still hurt? Do you want me to stop?" She furiously shook her head as she started to push herself against him. Smiling smugly, Fang started to pick up the pace, making quicker, more forceful thrusts.  
"Oh yes! Just like that!" She cried as his pace became ever quicker. She looked at the strained expression in his face and realised he was running out of stamina. Night grabbed him with her wings and flipped them over so that she was on top. "Now, where were we?" She whispered into his ear as she started lowering herself on top of his member. This new position let her feel every inch of him rub against her sensitive vaginal walls. "This is amazing ..." She whispered, feeling him starting to thrust his hips up to meet her half-way. "Keep going like that, and you're gonna make me ..." She screamed part of the way through her sentence when she felt his front legs grab onto her and start pulling her down on top of her, until she could feel his tip pressing against the edge of her womb.  
"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" He whispered to her as she giggled from his words and moaned from his penetration.  
"I love it!" She yelled, feeling herself approaching her second orgasm. "I'm so close, Fang! Don't stop for anything!" She bent down and drew him into another kiss, before recoiling in ecstasy as she felt his knot force its way into her sore pussy with a satisfying 'pop' and fluids start pumping into her. The force of it sent her over the edge, proclaiming her love for him one last time as her own cum started erupting out of her.

After their orgasms had died down, Fang realised he was able to pull himself out of her, but Night stopped him. "Leave it in." He nodded, allowing her to slump onto his chest and look into his eyes. Both of them were still panting from the exertions.  
"Did you enjoy that?"  
"More than anything in the world. I'm sorry for ... forcing myself on you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you really think if I hadn't selfishly thrown myself at you, out of some baseless thought that we might be seperated from each other, that we'd be lying here with each other like this?" Fang took a moment to process the thought before realising that she may very well have been telling the truth. "I was only thinking about myself. I'm so sorry." She sobbed a little, but stopped as he wrapped his legs around her quivering body and started whispering things to her.  
"I'm glad we did this. I really am. If we hadn't done this, it would have eaten away at me for the rest of my life." She reciprocated the hug before another sudden thought coursed through her.  
"Yeah, but ... but you came inside of me. I didn't even ask you if you were close, I just thought about myself." She started crying again. "What if I get pregnant? What then? Do you really think we'd be able to continue living like this if we had a child? My selfishness would have ruined both our lives." She started sobbing uncontrollably into his cheek.  
"Night." She looked up at him, eyes filled with tears. "If we do end up having a kid together, there's no-one I'd rather have one with than you. I do love you, don't I?" She looked at him in disbelief. "Today has been the best day of my life, all because of you. If that means we end up having to give up on our current way of living, I don't care. You know why?" She wiped away the tears and shook her head. He pushed his head right up against her. "Because it's been a life I've spent with you." He kissed her cheek. "If anything, I should've warned you. This is my fault more than anything else."  
"No it isn't. You're only saying that to make me feel better."  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right." She looked at him angrily, more tears falling from her face as she started pushing him off of her.  
"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" She tried to continue to look mad, but was brought to a giggle as he pushed himself back into her. "Well then, shall we try to get some sleep?"  
"Um ... sure." He continued to hug her as they drifted off into a long sleep.

Night woke up the next morning and noticed that Fang was gone, and she was covered by the duvet instead. She groggily got up and flew down the stairs to see Fang emptying the leather bag to see what was inside. She landed silently on the railing of the stairs and watched him with confused eyes.  
"Let's see here ... 3000, 3200, 3500. That should be enough."  
"What are you doing up so early, especially after what we did last night?" He yelled and fell to the floor, not having noticed her presence.  
"Damn, Night! Don't scare me like that!" She laughed and hopped her way down the stairs and watched him. "Well, I probably should've told you this earlier, but I've come up with a plan that should quell the rest of your fears about getting caught."  
"And what would that be, exactly?"  
"I've been checking how much what we managed to steal last night. Oh, and before I forget, look over there, would you?" Her vision followed his paw and drifted over to an incredible sight. The other leather bag, strap still broken, the three feather that were torn off of her still inside.  
"H-h-how? How did you manage to get it? That's impossible!" He laughed at her distrust in him.  
"Oh, ye who hath so little faith. I snuck out in the night and was able to get it back. Now that we have it, there's no danger of you being caught. Better?" She tackled him to the ground and kissed him again. After a minute, she drew away, panting and smiling. "Also, Night, if you're still scared and want to lay low for a while, that's where my plan comes in."  
"Which is?"  
"We sell what we've been able to steal and then we use the money to ... take a holiday, if you get what I mean."  
"You'd do that for me?"  
"Of course. I do love you, you know." He grabbed two bags, passed one of them to her, and started walking to the door. "Now, let's go find somewhere to unload this stuff, shall we?" She set off after him and headed down the street with him.  
"I love you so much, Fang."  
"I love you too. Just so you know, I wasn't lying about what I said last night."  
"I know." She stopped him and gave him another hug. "I know."


	2. Taking A Break

After Fang and Night confessed their love for each other, their relationship changed dramatically. Fang was able to find a buyer for all the things they had stolen from the house, and as the realisation that the two of them were incapable of having a child hit them, had arranged for the two of them to leave their home behind and travel the world. They had no destination in mind, they simply wanted to go and explore all the things that the world had to offer. By the next fortnight, they had barely even begun to go to all the places that they had told each other they wanted to see for themselves. Fang had put his own requests on hold and decided to focus on what Night wanted. As such, they had been around a multitude of tropical places, with only each other for company. This caused them to start to bicker a little between themselves as their own preferences constantly collided until neither of them were happy with what they were doing. In an effort to settle their differences, they decided to go through all of the places that they wanted to visit to see if any of them matched. The only one that they completely agreed on was a relatively unexplored area near the top of the world, which shocked Fang to no end. However, he decided to put his surprise aside and arranged for plane tickets and a four-star hotel, in an effort to please his lover and stop their arguing. They arrived at an airport near the hotel early in the morning, and instead of heading straight for the hotel, he decided to settle their curiosities and explore a nearby small town. Due to the fact that Fang had evolved into a Houndoom during the brief time they had used, he felt like he was alienating Night with his size, and the fact that due to the increase in size, meaning it was much harder for them to be intimate together. He decided to rectify the issue and searched the town high and low for a shop where he could get a Dusk Stone. Upon finding a shop that sold evolutionary stones that had a single Dusk Stone left, he asked Night to wait in the town center whilst he went and picked up the stone. The small hunk of minerals set him back a lot of money, but he didn't care. He had more than enough to go around. Before leaving, he noticed that there was a strangely coloured sphere in the back of the stall. He pointed to the stone, and the Kecleon shopkeeper told him he had no idea what it was and decided it had no value. The Kecleon sold the sphere to him for dirt-cheap, far less than Fang knew it was worth. Smiling, he silently slipped the stones into his leather satchel and slinked back to where he had asked Night to wait.

"Took you long enough! What were you doing all this time!" She yelled, pointing to a large tower with a clock that signified that he had been out for over an hour.  
"I was just picking something up, there's no need to yell."  
"Well, what did you get?"  
"You'll see tonight, my love." She giggled a little as he grabbed a few of her feathers in his teeth and carefully flipped her onto his back. "Just know that you'll be having the best night of your life later."  
"Well ... okay, I trust you."  
"That's what I thought." He said as he walked them in the direction of the hotel. They shared some playful chatter on the way there, Night managing to convince him to tell her about the girl he was with before her quickly careening the conversation to a more serious subject manner. "You promise you won't get mad, Night?"  
"Course I won't get mad. It was years ago, you already told me that you weren't in love with them. What harm will bringing up how it happened have?"  
"Well, alright then, I suppose there's no harm in it." Night got comfortable on his back as Fang started to share his story. "It was roughly six years ago, back when we were even less experienced thieves and only a short while after I had discovered my feelings for you. At that time, I was part of a young order of thieves known as the 'Flesh Bandits'." Night started laughing uncontrollably and rolled off of his back in her ridiculous fit.  
"Flesh Bandits? That's hilarious!" She pulled herself back onto Fang's back and waited for him to continue.  
"Anyway, I was one of their newest members, and before this happened, I was getting ready to ask you to join. I thought if I did so, we'd have a better chance at surviving our lifestyle. However, things got a bit awkward when I met a girl named Harmony. She was a young Ralts, no older that 17, and she was reconsidering the life that she had chosen. She was unsure of herself, and I was trying to convince her that if she chose the path of thievery, then she must have had a reason so. Well, I'm guessing that I phrased that in a much better way back then, because she fell in love with me."  
"Fell in love with you? How much so?"  
"Oh, head over damn heels. She was infatuated with me, for whatever reason. We were pretty much polar opposites. Either way, back then, I was still struggling with my feelings for you. I decided to give it a go with Harmony and see if what I thought was just some silly puppy love for you die down. However, that didn't happen. No matter how many times she kissed me, hugged me, did anything for me, I couldn't shake my feelings for you."  
"Aaw." She gave him a kiss on his neck. "Now where do we get to the juicy bit?"  
"Okay, Okay. So, one day, she decided that she wanted to go the whole way and asked me if we could f-I mean, have sex."  
"What's with the self-censorship?"  
"Because she didn't ask me to fuck, she asked me if she wanted to have sex. I thought that saying 'fuck' might portray her as a whore. Anyway, juicy bit, juicy bit. I knew at this point that I was in love with you. However, I wasn't able to admit it."  
"You certainly took your sweet-ass time with that, you know."  
"Hush. Anyway, I didn't want to seem like I was leading her on, so I reluctantly complied. She pretty much ordered me around whilst we went on with it. She had me eat her out, she shoved me on my back and sexually tortured me, she rode me like a fucking Ponyta. She basically used me to satisfy herself ... why is my back wet, Night?" She was awoken from her trance with a start.  
"Huh?"  
"My back is wet. Is this why you asked me to skip to the juicy bits?"  
"N-n-no ..." She looked at the ground in embarrassment. "You're lying."  
"The fur on my back, in the spot where you're sitting, is dripping wet. Care to explain?"  
"O-okay, you've got me. The thought of you being used really got me turned on. Sorry."  
"Well, that was weird. Either way, we're here." He led down on his stomach and allowed her to dismount as the both stared up at the large building, mouths and beaks agape. It was a massive structure that just screamed to them 'fancy'. They resisted the urge to run inside and break something, opting to walk inside casually. They were stopped by the receptionist at the desk, a finely groomed Vaporeon.  
"Sign in, please." She asked as Fang got up to the desk and wrote down the name and species of both of them down on a small clipboard. "Hmm ..." She mumbled, staring at the words with a look of scrutiny. "Fang and Night ... ah, here you two are, up at the penthouse suite. I'm guessing someone's trying to impress their girlfriend." Fang growled as Night started laughing uncontrollably once again. "I'm kidding, don't worry. You two paid a lot of money for this room, I hope you're satisfied with it." She pulled out a pair of keys and a card from a drawer under the desk. "Here are the keys to your room, and this card will allow you to quickly get back into the hotel should you leave without signing out. Would you like one of our bellhops to take your bags up to your room?"  
"I'm not sure if I'm gonna trust just anyone with our things." Fang said, still frowning.  
"We've been running for eleven years, and we've never had a complaint about any thefts."  
"Good we haven't come here until now then." Night whispered to herself, still chuckling.  
"Well, we do need to check your bags for anything illegal before you go up, so you might as well." Fang reluctantly nodded, removing both Night's bag and his own and handing them to the receptionist. "Okay, we'll be back up in a few minutes. Feel free to use the elevator."

Fang and Night quickly arrived at their room and opened the doors. It was massive. There was two large beds, two en-suite bathrooms, a flat-screen TV, a phone to dial for room service and a balcony with a mini-bar and a hot tub.  
"Oh, I could get used to this, Fang!" Night threw herself at one of the beds and led down triumphantly.  
"Night." She looked up at Fang, who was looming over her. "I heard what you said downstairs. We're not stealing anything from here, okay? There are security cameras in every room. We came here to get away from the crime lifestyle, okay? Not to indulge in it."  
"Okay, okay, I get it." Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door from the bellhop bringing up their bags. Fang got off the bed and walked towards the door, throwing it open.  
"Here are your bags, sir." Fang nodded and took his bags from the Gallade bellhop. Fang took out a small sum of money and handed it to him. "Thank you, sir. Also, I spotted the Dusk Stone and Houndoominite in your bag. Who's the lucky lady?" Fang chuckled but tried to dodge the question.  
"Can we not discuss this here? I want to keep it a surprise from her."  
"That's fair enough. Enjoy your stay!" The Gallade left, slowly closing the door behind himself and winking at Fang.  
"Arceus, he was weird ..." Fang retreated from the door and got back onto the bed with Night. "Well, Night, what should we do now?"  
"I don't know. I've had quite enough of being outside for the day. Shall we just spend the rest of the day relaxing? I mean, it's already 5:30."  
"Alright then." He got up close to her and drew her into a hug. "What did you have in mind?"  
"Well, first, I'd like to see what you've been hiding in that bag of yours."  
"Impatient, are we? Fair enough, I guess you can have one of your presents early." He walked back to the bags and pulled out the Dusk Stone.  
"I-i-is that a Dusk Stone?"  
"Yep. Here." He handed the stone to her and she rolled it around between her wings.  
"This is incredible." She gripped the stone tightly before hesitating. "Anything you'd like to say to me before I evolve?"  
"Yeah. You're an incredibly beautiful Murkrow, and I hope that you become an even more beautiful Honchkrow. I love you, Night. I don't care what you look like, I always will." She chuckled at his words before focusing on the stone and absorbing its energy. Fang looked away from the blinding light before turning back to see a Honchkrow staring back at him. She hadn't grown too much in size, which meant that he would be able to continue to carry her comfortably, which he was thankful for. The feathers on her head had changed to be shaped much more like a fedora. Her plumage had grown and was white in colour. There were red spots on her wings and her tail, and her beak was much less pronounced.  
"So, how do I look?"  
"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." She giggled as he drew her into another kiss. "Now what?"  
"Shall we just watch some TV? I feel a little weird after that, I need some time to get used to my new form."  
"Okay." The two got into a more comfortable position and pulled the duvet over themselves.

They started flicking through some of the channels, trying to find something interesting. They went through a lot of comedies and crime shows, trying to find one that they would both agree on. They settled for a network that broadcasted episodes of old comedy shows and spent the next few hours laughing themselves sick. Before they knew it, the clock on the wall was telling them that it was 9:00.  
"Is it really nine o-clock already?" Night mumbled, yawning heavily.  
"Looks like it. Shall we order room service?"  
"That seems like a good idea to me. What shall we have?"  
"I'll check what they've got." Fang got up and went to the phone. He chose to order nearly everything they had that he thought Night would enjoy, including a large amount of whipped cream for what he planned to do to her later. "Oh Nighty, you're going to enjoy this evening, I swear."  
"Nighty?" She took a moment to consider the nickname. "I kinda like it."  
"I knew you would." He chuckled and jumped back onto the bed. "So, how do you want to kill an hour?" Her left wing started to drift down between his hind legs.  
"Oh, I have an idea." Fang walked away from her.  
"Later. I can see that you're really in the mood, but it would really kill the mood if we were interrupted."  
"Fine, but you're going to have to go the extra mile later. It's been weeks since we've done it properly." Fang had an evil smile on his face. "W-w-what's with the smile?"  
"Don't worry. You're gonna have the best night of your life later, Nighty."  
"I think I've changed my mind about that nickname. I'm gonna go out to the balcony. You interested?" Fang followed her outside, but not before pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his bag. He arrived to see that Night was sprawled out on a deckchair. Chuckling to himself, he sat down and pulled out a cigarette from his bag. Night looked up when she noticed him lighting it and putting it in his mouth. "Fang, I didn't know you smoked. When did this start?"  
"About a week ago, when we were arguing about how our holiday was going. I needed something to calm me down."  
"So you turned to drugs."  
"Well, it stopped me from exploding at you and risking our relationship, so I'd say it worked."  
"Are you sure you can even smoke in here?"  
"Well, I'm outside and I haven't seen any signs condemning the act, so I don't really care."  
"Okay then."

About an hour later, Night was woken up by a loud series of knocks. Fang opened the door and came into the room with a platter of dishes. Night flew in and gasped. "How much did you order, exactly?"  
"All your favourites. This day is all about you." Night's vision drifted to the whipped cream in the corner of the room."  
"I also see that someone has decided to get a bit dirty, as well."  
"You noticed those, huh?"  
"Well, you didn't hide them, so of course I did."  
"Getting away from that, do you want to dig in?" Night didn't respond, she grabbed as much as she could carry and returned to the balcony.  
"Thanks, these are delicious!" She shouted, trying to talk with a beak filled with food.  
"Someone's hungry ..." Night whispered to himself, grabbing a small platter of various meats and set to work on devouring it. They both occasionally returned to the platter to grab even more food, rarely exchanging words. Over the next hour, they worked their way through the rest of the food and found themselves in the hot tub, wallowing in their fullness.  
"That was the most food I've ever eaten." Night mumbled. Fang went over to her and started stroking her wings.  
"Well, now that there's no danger of us being interrupted, shall we get on with what we were going to do earlier?"  
"Of course."  
"Alright. Sit on the edge of the tub and spread your legs." Night slowly followed his orders, giving him a seductive look as she seperated her legs and beckoned him over. He stood up, walked over to her and poked his head in between her legs. Her vagina was covered in a mixture of warm water and her fluids. Fang wiped some of it off with his paw and started to give her slow, methodical licks across her vulva. She moaned softly and gripped the side of the tub as he licked her lower lips enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, just like that ..." He kept licking around her vagina before deciding to get things moving, shoving his tongue deep into her. She called out his name as he buried his head in between her legs and started thrusting his tongue in and out, periodically taking a break to swirl his tongue across her vaginal walls. "You know what I like, don't you?" He nodded and pulled his tongue out of her and replaced it with two of the digits on his left paw, thrusting into her at a much faster tempo. Night grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him up to her face, before throwing the two of them into a kiss. She explored his mouth with her tongue, which had grown in size due to her evolution as he started to thrust even faster into her, introducing a third digit and rubbing her vaginal lips with his other paw. She pulled away from their kiss and called out from his treatment. He smiled to himself as he put in the last digit of his paw and spread her lips with his other paw. "I'm close! Keep going!" He was happy to comply, thrusting deeper into her with almost the entirety of his paw into her, pulling it out as her fluids flooded out of her into the water of the hot tub. "That was intense, I can't believe that I was able to last that long when you were doing that."  
"What can I say, I try."  
"I should probably return the favour now, shouldn't I?"  
"Not now." She turned her head and looked at him in disbelief. "It's rather late, it's getting really cold, we'll head back inside. Besides, I did say I had something else besides the Dusk Stone, didn't I?" He hopped to his feet and walked back into the room, closely followed by an exhausted Night. Fang pulled the Houndoominite from his bag and showed it to her.  
"Fang, that's a rock."  
"It's more than a rock."  
"It really isn't."  
"Well, I'll show you, then." He tightly gripped the rock and closed his eyes as he felt his body start to change. The spines on his back grew dramatically to form a bone-like armour, his horns grew in size and his tail became forked. Night stared at him in shock.  
"O-o-okay, maybe it wasn't just a rock. You look ... incredible."  
"Now, get into bed and get ready for the greatest night of your life." He walked into the corner and picked up the whipped cream, squirting some all around her crotch, and in an act of bravery, pointed it against her vagina and sprayed some inside.  
"That feels really weird, Fang. I hope you know what you're doing."  
"Don't worry. I do." He went back to work on her pussy, licking all around it and paying close attention to the cream that covered her most sensitive areas. He looked up at her to see Night staring back at him with an awkward but appreciative expression. She smiled at him and nodded to show Fang that she was enjoying herself. He licked across her vulva and all around her vagina, happily lapping up all of the cream that he had covered her pussy in. She could barely control herself as he started to thrust his longer tongue as deep as it could go into her, licking around and getting all of the cream out of her. By the time he was done, she had reached orgasm yet again, her crotch covered in her feminine juices and leftover cream, which Fang wiped off of her.

"Never do that again, Fang. That was the strangest orgasm I've ever had."  
"Did you at least enjoy yourself?"  
"Of course. Your tongue is so much longer now, it was even longer than your member was back when you were a Houndour." She wallowed in her own memories as Fang lined himself up with her vagina. "Speaking of, are we continuing already?"  
"Yeah. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"  
"No, I don't. I'm just a bit sore down there, and judging from the fact that your 'little friend' is twice as long as before, I'm a bit scared."  
"There's no reason to be scared, Night. I'll be gentle." He started prodding against her soaked pussy. "Well, at first, anyway." He slowly slipped the head of his member into her, enjoying the feeling of her contracting her walls from the stress of having such a large foreign object inside of her. He pushed the first inch of his rod into her, followed by the second, until all of him had managed to force its way inside of her. The head of his dick had slipped into her womb, and was stretching her insides to their limits.  
"It hurts so much! It's too big!" She cried as he started to make slow, careful movements inside of her.  
"If it hurts that badly, do you want me to pull it out? I don't mind."  
"No! Keep going!" He complied and started to increase the rate of his thrusts. Night was still in pain, but it was dulled slightly as he started to move about more inside of her. The nerve endings inside of her vagina were all being rubbed and disturbed by the massive size of his canine member. She made a pained smile as he kept increasing his pace. She looked up at the large hellhound looming over her, who was clearly having a hard time pushing his cock into her. She noticed this and tried to relax her muscles to reduce the strain she was putting on the two of them. Fang felt the pressure on his sore member alleviate slightly and responded by thrusting into her with a much faster tempo. The avian Pokemon underneath him squirmed and shook with every one of his thrusts. "Oh my Arceus, Fang! You feel incredible!" She moaned as he made harder and quicker thrusts into her. "I'm cumming!" She screamed as more of her fluids slicked her already-moist tunnel, which made it easier for Fang to thrust into her, causing more of her fluids to flow out with every movement he made. She could feel all of the nerves in her pussy being touched as he pushed himself into her. She couldn't control the contraction of her muscles, causing her to cum even more frequently and with greater intensity. "I don't know ... what you're doing down there ... Fang, but keep doing it!" She mumbled, trying to speak properly and failing in a hilarious manner. Fang could feel a familiar pressure building in his loins. He thrusted into her dripping pussy at an even faster tempo. He leaned down towards her and started whispering things to her.  
"Night, I'm not gonna last much longer ... I hope that you enjoy what comes next. She nodded her head, but it was difficult to tell why, as she seemed to be completely unaware of anything going on around her.  
"I'm cumming again!" She cried, the muscle contractions from her approaching orgasm causing him to go flying over the edge. Fang forced his knot into her and thrust through her sore womb, spraying his cum all throughout her insides. He panted and gently lowered himself down onto her, laying kisses all over her cheek. He felt himself slowly shrink back to normal size and his spines recede as his Mega Evolution ended. "That was the best sex of my life."  
"Not a whole lot of competition there, Night. You've only ever had sex with me."  
"Fine then, I'll rephrase. That was the greatest moment of my life, and I'm glad I've been able to share it with you."  
"You say that as if we'll never have a moment like this again, which is a complete lie and you know it." He felt his knot deflate and thought about pulling himself out of her, but remembered their first time together and skipped the idea.  
"Where do we go after this, then?"  
"Well, we've got another six days to think about it.  
"Wait, what?"  
"I booked us in for an entire week. I knew you wanted to spend some time here, so I decided to just go for it and get the full week." They shared another kiss before deciding to wait out the time until they felt tired by simply talking to each other.  
"Hey, Fang?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"I'd love to, Night. We may argue sometimes, we may not see eye-to-eye on everything, and one day we may get seperated from each other, but I don't want to give up our way of life."  
"Yeah. All the muggings, all the thefts, raids, whatever. I want to do them with you."  
"Then spend the night in each other's embrace, with only each other for company."  
"You know, Fang, I'm pretty sure this wouldn't be romantic talk to any other couple."  
"Who cares? We're not other couples, we're us. I'd have it no other way." He drew her into another hug, but stopped when he saw that she was avoiding his gaze. "What's wrong?"  
"Fang, do you remember after we mated for the first time, and I was fretting over whether or not I'd get pregnant?" Fang slowly nodded. "I find myself wishing that I hadn't been wrong about that." He took a moment to consider what she was saying.  
"So, you want us to raise a child?" She kept avoiding looking him in the eyes, but nodded.  
"Yeah. Adopt an egg, hatch it together, watch him or her grow up and raise them to be a little thief, just like his parents."  
"You know what? That sounds like a great idea." She looked at him, shocked and surprised.  
"You're ... you're kidding, right?" He shook his head. "Well then, maybe after this week is over, we return home, go and adopt an egg and raise a family."  
"Who says we only have to adopt one egg?"  
"You're saying you'd like to adopt two?"  
"Yeah, why not? It'll be more fun that way."  
"Well, I'm not sure if 'fun' is the right way of looking at it, but ... okay, why not."  
"I love you, Night. It'd make me happier than anything if we were to raise a family together."  
"I love you too. More than anything. Goodnight." Fang pulled himself out of her and rolled over, pulling the duvet over the two of them. They looked each other in the eyes and smiled, closing their eyes and going to sleep.

Outside the door, a naughty Gallade and Vaporeon were lifting themselves off of each other.  
"That was the worst decision I've ever made." The Vaporeon mumbled in embarrassment.  
"Come on, Aqua. The sex can't have been that bad."  
"It wasn't, Edge. It was fantastic. It's just that I've just done something terrible to that poor couple in there."  
"I really don't think they heard us. They were too focused on each other. Did you hear those moans that Honchkrow was making? The Houndoom was distracting her too much to hear us." Aqua looked at the door and sighed.  
"It's not that. I just got off to the sex noises of a couple I've barely met, and had sex with my co-worker. On the floor. On camera."  
"Look, it's not that big a deal. If it is, we'll deal with it as it comes." Edge made for the stairs, followed by a crying Vaporeon. When they reached the ground floor, he stopped her. "Aqua, there's nothing to worry about. I'll take the blame for everything."  
"Thanks, Edge." She walked towards the front door and used the card on her neck to open it. "Edge, I think I love you."  
"I love you too, Aqua." He looked away and thought for a second before turning to her. "Hey, my home is much closer to here than yours. Perhaps you'd like to ... spend the night?"  
"I'd like nothing more." The two set off down the street.

The next morning, Fang and Night headed down the stairs and headed to the reception.  
"Come on, Fang! I want to go see that tower before midday!"  
"Go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." Night exited the building with a spring in her step as Fang approached the front desk.  
"Hello sir, did you enjoy your stay last ni-" Aqua was interrupted.  
"I know what you did."  
"I-I-I'm sorry?"  
"I could hear the two of you outside the door, you and that Gallade are a couple of bloody perverts." All of the Vaporeon's regret came flowing out.  
"I'm so sorry, sir! We couldn't help ourselves! Please don't tell my boss! He'll fire me on the spot! Please, I'll do anything. Anything!" An evil grin spread across Fang's face.  
"Anything?"  
"Anything in the world, so long as you don't tell my boss."  
"Fine. But first, what's your name?"  
"M-m-m-my name? A-Aqua."  
"Alright then, Aqua, you're going to come to my room at precisely 11:00 tonight. If you aren't there on time, I'll tell your boss everything."  
"What are you gonna make me do?"  
"You'll see. All I'll say is ..." He grinned again. "Come round with some energy to spare."


	3. Acceptance

After exiting the door to the hotel, a pang of regret coursed through Fang's veins. He had done some pretty terrible things in his lifetime, but most of them were to survive. All he was planning on doing with Aqua was purely for his own gain. He hadn't even explained his idea to Night. She'd probably disagree with the plan on the spot. He didn't know whether or not she would even be interested in a girl. Fang found himself tempted to go back inside and cancel the whole thing, but if the thought had occured to him, he might as well go through with it. He decided to at least ask Night for her opinion on the matter. With that in mind, he set off towards the ancient tower that Night had said she wanted to visit, his mind constantly assaulted by different thoughts and outcomes. After his mind had been thoroughly broken, by himself, he spotted Night in the distance. He ran after her as fast as he could. She looked back and saw him charging towards her and flew over towards him, landing on his back.

"Took you long enough! What were you doing over there?" His mind was conflicted with the various outcomes that his next words could have.

"I need to ask you something, and I need you to promise that even if you don't want to, that you don't get mad."  
"What could you possibly ask that would make me mad? Do you want to try anal tonight or something?" Fang looked at her excited face and made a mental note.

"It's not that ... well, at least not at the moment. Do you remember that Vaporeon from the front desk?" She nodded, clearly still in her own little world. "Well, I heard her, outside our door, being a bit ... pervy, shall we say."  
"What do you mean 'pervy'?"

"Well, you were a bit too out of it to hear, but she was outside the door, getting off to our sex noises." Night burst into laughter, but Fang's stern expression made her laughter die down.  
"Haha ... ha ... oh, wait, you're serious, aren't you?" He nodded. "That's horrible! Why would anyone do that?"  
"I don't know. All I know is, I've devised a way of punishing her." Night smiled.

"Good. What were you planning on doing? Making her do something really embarrassing? Make her tell all her co-workers? Go on! Tell me!"  
"Well, this is the bit where I need to know whether or not you want me to go through with what I've planned." He looked down at the floor, then up at the sky, trying to get rid of his inhibitions.

"Well, whatever you've planned, I'd be glad to be part of it."  
"You're probably not gonna say that once I've told you what it is." She gave him a look of confusion. "I was ..." He mentally prepared himself for the consequences of what he was about to ask. "I was going to have her come up and force her to ..."  
"Have sex with us?" Fang recoiled from her words, before turning back to face her with a look of horror. "What, was that not it? Is my imagination acting up again."

'Oh, right, I forgot. She's a complete pervert.' He thought to himself. "Y-yes, that was what I was going to ask, how did you know that?"  
"I didn't. It was mostly just wishful thinking." A smile creeped onto Fang's face.  
"Okay, let me rephrase. Why do you want that?"  
"It'd be fun. Besides, I've always thought about what it would be like to have sex with a girl. Although, why would you of all people ask that?"  
"I just felt inspired. Also, evil." The two shared an awkward laugh.  
"So, when were you planning on having her do this?"  
"11:00 tonight. You're gonna have to resist your urges for a while."  
"Hey, I don't ... okay, fair enough."  
"Also, Night, we're here." The two of them stared up at the massive crumbling tower in front of them.

Over the next few hours, the two of them explored the crumbling ruins of some ancient civilization. They walked around the surrounding towns, trying to find things to buy that the other would like, before finding themselves out in the dark and completely exhausted.

"Damn, Fang. I think we went a little overboard with this one."  
"Yeah. Didn't you say you wanted to see that tower by midday?" She nodded, a slight frown on her face. "Well, it's 7:30. I hope you enjoyed yourself."  
"Oh, I did, and I think I'm going to enjoy tonight even more." She drew him into a hug. "Thanks."  
"Your welcome, my love."

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Aqua's shift had drawn to a close, and she was worrying about what Fang was going to do. She realised that she only had herself to blame. She knew that there would be consequences for her actions, but she didn't think that blackmail was going to be one of them. However, the thought of blackmail and the realisation that whatever she was going to have to do would have a sexual bend to it had gotten her rather aroused. She was sat in a hallway, pawing at her dripping pussy and cursing herself for having no self-control.

"Well, someone can't wait for 11:00." Edge said, walking down the hallway and sitting next to her. She turned away from him in embarrassment, but continued to rub her privates.  
"Shut ... shut up, Edge."  
"What's the matter? I thought you loved me."  
"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit frustrated. Anyway, how did you find out about what I have to do?"  
"News travels fast. Plus, I was in the corner of the same room when that Houndoom told you."

"Oh, right. Hey, Edge?" She stared into his eyes with a small smile. "Can you help me out here?" Edge nodded, getting up and close to her before making short brushing movements over her vulva. "T-thanks."  
"No problem." He spread her lower lips with his other hand whilst continuing to rub across her most sensitive areas. He then took the hand he was rubbing her vulva with and slowly inserted one of the fingers on his hand into her moist cavern, using the other to toy with her clitoris.  
"Oh, yes, just like that. A-a bit faster, please." Amused by how polite she was being, he started to thrust his hand into her at a faster tempo, and started pinching her clit, much to Aqua's surprise and enjoyment. Keeping one hand teasing the nub of flesh, he withdrew his hand and put his face in between her lower legs, using his tongue to stab into her soaked vagina and circling across her moist walls, happily lapping up her feminine juices. She moaned out loud and started to stroke his head with her paws as his treatment became faster and rougher, letting go and slumping against the wall as he jabbed as much of his slimy appendage into her as possible. "I-I think I'm ... getting close, Edge. Keep going." He started abusing her clit with more tenacity, thrusting his tongue into her rapidly and toying with her lower lips with his free hand. The assault on her senses caused her to break down, almost collapsing from his treatment. He took one of his hands away from her lips and used it to pull her back into an upright position before returning it to its original position and becoming more furious in his efforts. "I-I-I'm cu-a-ah!" Her warning was interrupted by her orgasm, which overtook her entire body and caused her to spray her cum across the floor, including far enough to hit the wall on the opposite side.

"I'm going to guess that being a squirter is one of the benefits of being a water type."  
"Maybe, I don't know. Thanks, by the way. I really needed some relief." Edge wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know whether to be scared or excited for what I have to do tonight."

"I hope you enjoy yourself, by the way."  
"I hope so too. To be honest, I thought you'd be mad."  
"Why would I be mad with you? It's not your fault."  
"It really is, Edge, and you know it."  
"Fine then, don't let me comfort you." He got up and started to walk away, before turning back and sighing at her sad and exhausted form. "Are you gonna be okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Hey, when you finally get out of whatever those two have planned for you, I'll make sure that I'm awake. You can come round, tell me how it went, or just sleep next to someone who cares."  
"Thanks. I'd be glad to take you up on that offer."  
"Alright. Hope it goes well for you." Edge walked away, leaving behind a very confused Vaporeon.

"So do I ..." She got up and walked away.

Fang opened the front doors using one of their cards and walked through the door.

"Okay, Fang, how long have we got?" Night inquired, searching for a clock on the walls.

"It's 10:40. Let's head up to our room and get ready." Fang mumbled, pointing towards a wall clock behind them. Night started flapping her wings and flew off up the stairs towards their room. Sighing, Fang walked up to the elevator and got inside. After hitting the appropriate button, he had a few seconds to reconsider his actions, before realising that if he changed his mind, he'd be left with a very angry Honchkrow. He decided to just say 'fuck it' and go through with his plans, society be damned. As the lift reached the top floor, he walked out the door and into their room. After entering it, he was met with Night sitting on the edge of one of the beds impatiently.

"Damnit, I can't wait!"  
"I know, Night, I know. Think you can manage fifteen minutes?"

"Probably." She started squirming in her seat. "Well, I hope so."  
"You really have no self-control, do you?"  
"What can I say, I'm excited." The two of them sat on the bed and tried to wait out the time. Fang had to periodically get out of his own thoughts to check the time or to stop Night from getting started without him, but aside from that they just sat there and waited for thirteen minutes. When the clock hit 10:58, he got up and beckoned her to the corner so that she'd be out of sight when Aqua came through the door. She grinned maniacally as she complied. Just as it reached eleven o-clock, there was a knock at the door.

"Wow, exactly on time. Someone's either scared or enthusiastic." He casually walked to the door, winked to Night, and pulled it open. Aqua quickly rushed inside and shut the door behind herself. "Well, someone's looking forward to their evening."  
"Shut up. I've only come on time because I'm scared of the consequences, okay? Not because I'm happy to be your sex slave or whatever." Fang grinned as Night crept up behind her.

"Who said anything about you being _my_ sex slave?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" She screamed as Night tackled her to the ground and rolled her onto her back. "Where did you come from? That hurt!"

Fang retreated into the corner, sat down, and watched with glee as Night french-kissed the terrified Vaporeon she had under her, using her long tongue to explore the entirety of her mouth. Aqua was surprised by the sudden intrusion, but would have been lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. She tried to get past Night and insert her own tongue into her beak, but was stopped by one of Night's wings drifting down between her legs and rubbing her slit. Aqua retreated from the kiss and gasped as Night descended down between her legs and spread her dripping pussy.

"Well, someone's rather aroused."  
"N-n-n-no I'm not, I just ... went to the bathroom. Yeah, that's it."

"Well, let's find out if you're lying or not." She poked her long tongue between her legs and started circling her lower lips. "Yep. You lied." She slowly licked across Aqua's vulva, taking occasional trips away to dip it slightly into her vagina, or circle around her clitoris.

"That feels ..." Aqua tried to keep herself from moaning as Night started pushing her tongue inside her and turned her body around so that her own pussy was in Aqua's face. She waved her hips in front of her face in an effort to get her to return the favour. After accepting what was going on and letting out a large moan, she pushed her face into Night's vagina and started licking her inner walls. Night moaned into Aqua's pussy from the sudden treatment, and in an act of oneupmanship, took her wings from her lips and started to pinch and twist her clit. With a loud combination of a moan and a scream, Night found herself completely coated in Aqua's juices and still being serviced by her. Aqua's face was immersed in Night's juices as she lapped them up with a smile. She screamed as her own orgasm caught her by surprise, he own feminine fluids leaking down onto the Vaporeon's chin.

"I never thought that an avian ... of my own gender, no less, could make me feel so good!" She mumbled as Night got off of her and landed in a heap, smiling and barely conscious. "Wow, was I really that good?"  
"Looks like it." Fang announced, getting up from his seat in the corner and walking over. "I've never seen her act like that. Sorry if she hurt you or anything."  
"I'm fine. I suspect that you'll be looking for your go, now."  
"Give me a minute. I need to grab something."  
"Um ... alright then." Fang walked over to his bag and pulled the Houndoominite out of it.

"Just so you know, I wasn't planning on telling your boss if you didn't show up."  
"Why not? If you weren't planning on blackmailing me, why did you give me an exact time?"  
"What can I say? I'm evil." She frowned at him. "You seem like a nice girl, Aqua. I don't get why you'd do what you did. Why were you outside our door, anyway?"

"I was looking for my friend, Edge, when-"  
"He's the Gallade, right?"  
"Yeah. Whilst looking for him, I walked past here and heard you two ... getting it on, I suppose. I couldn't help myself. I looked in through the crack in the door and saw you two, and just lost all self-control." Fang smiled to himself before turning back to her. "What've you got there?"  
"Oh, nothing." He gripped the sphere tightly and was enveloped in a bright flash. Aqua covered her eyes and recoiled from the sharp light, before turning back to see a very different looking Fang. "Just a Mega Stone." Aqua took a few steps back from him. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm scared, Fang ... You're, uh, much bigger down there."

"Exactly." Fang walked up to her and slowly rolled her onto her back. "I'll be gentle, okay?"  
"Please." She stared up at him as he lined himself up with her entrance. "Just so you know, I trust you." He nodded as he started to push himself into her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes as he slowly slid more of his member into her. She sighed as the pain he was causing her started to die down as his length continued to pass through her vagina. He licked the tears that he was causing her off of her cheeks and hilted her. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size before she nodded and he started making slow, short thrusts inside of her. She moaned quietly and smiled as he started to push himself inside of her at a faster rate. She wrapped her front legs around his neck, dragging him down towards her and planting a kiss on his muzzle. In response, he quickened his thrusts, hitting his deepest point and illiciting a sharp cry from her with every one of them. She felt his cock scraping across her vaginal walls with every subtle movement. "P-please go faster, Fang." He granted her wish and started making harder and faster thrusts into her pussy. She pulled away from their kiss and moaned as he reached the fastest speed he could possibly go. "Faster!"  
"I can't!"  
"HARDER, THEN!" She screamed, Fang trying to fuck her with as much force as he could muster. "Ah, yes, that's so good! More! Give me more!" Desperately trying to reach her demands, he was putting himself in pain from his speed. "I'm cumming!" She yelled, feeling his knot pass into her and stared shooting ropes of his seed into her, just as she started spraying her fluids all over him. He collapsed on top of her from exhaustion, more of his cum pointlessly coating her insides.

"I'm so sore, everything hurts." He mumbled into her cheek as he felt himself deflate, rolling off of her and landing in an exhausted heap on the carpet.

"I'm sorry, I lost control of myself, I don't know what was going through me-"  
"It's fine. Seriously, it's not a big deal. We all had some fun tonight." He smiled at her and gave her another kiss on her cheek.

"Do you want anything more from me?"  
"Nah. When Night wakes up, she's still gonna be raring to go."  
"How do you cope with having someone like her around?"  
"I love her. I wouldn't care if she screwed me until my dick burned off." They smiled awkwardly at each other. "It's not my place to ask, but do you have anyone like that in your life?"  
"Yeah, I do. Edge may be a bit of an immature bastard, but he makes me happy. I wouldn't dare ask for anything more. Well, there is something - for him to realise what I feel about him."  
"I'm sure he must know that you're in love with him."  
"I suppose you're right. Speaking of which, I have to go. I was gonna go and spend the night with him." She got to her feet and made her way towards the door before turning back towards him. "Sure you don't want me to do anything else before I go?"  
"I'm sure. Go be with Edge. Enjoy the rest of your day. Oh, and, Aqua?"  
"What?"  
"When we go back home at the end of the week, do you want to ... keep in touch?"  
"I'd like that." She opened the door and stepped out. "Love you. Bye." The door closed behind her, leaving Fang to contemplate what she had said to him.

There was a knock at the door. Edge walked over and pulled it open, before getting on his knees and hugging the Vaporeon who walked in.

"So, do you want to go to bed now? Or later?"  
"Now. I need a good rest." Edge picked his maiden of water up and brought her upstairs to his bedroom, placing her in the bed and getting in himself, throwing the covers over them.

"I'm guessing from the look on your face, that it went well."  
"Yeah. It turns out that Fang never intended to get me fired."  
"I'm not shocked. So, how did it actually go?"  
"Well, I got eaten out by and ate out a bird, which was interesting, and not the least bit bad."  
"Anything else?"  
"Yeah. I ended up having sex with Fang."  
"I presume he used that Houndoominite of his."  
"How did you know about it?"  
"I did go through his bag, remember?"  
"Oh ... right. Well, my time with him was a lot of fun, even if I'm sure he made me lose my mind." He laughed and drew her into a hug. "I still love you, Edge.

"I love you too, Aqua." She looked up at the cieling and sighed.

"I don't think you get it, Edge. I'm _in love_ with you." He stared at her worriedly.

"What do you mean by that? Do you mean you want me to be your mate?"  
"Yep. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"Course not." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Aqua. I hope I don't disappoint you."  
"See you in the morning, Edge. I was thinking the same thing." They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep in each others embrace.

(A/N - I'm gonna call it quits for this one. I think that this was better suited as a one-shot. It's been fun, but I think we're done here. Goodbye, ya sods.)


End file.
